Daccine
King Daccine of Pirisk hails from the Rokatu war clan and became the second ruler and first official king of Pirisk after defeating Tecan of the Olopec clan with six other war tribe leaders who opposed his growing power and influence. Daccine is known for his cruel ways and reforming the Piriskin society and army but is credited with making the Piriskin army a formidable force that would go on to conquer almost the entire Torso region. Early Life Daccine was raised in the Rokatu clan before its unification with the other clans to form Pirisk. His father had been an efficient war leader who had kept their tribe in a constant state of war as they were always on the move, looking for new enemies to conquer and take as slaves. Daccine himself had been brought up like the other Rokatu boys, being trained to fight at a very early age but went through a much harder tribulation as his father would not accept a weak son. Daccine had had three brothers who he grew up with as well but had all died fairly young during their training and on raids, leaving him to be the leader after his father passed. He had only taken power right before the Torso war tribe leaders convened to discuss the joining of their tribes into one nation and so had been quite soft spoken through most of the meetings with the other leaders, secretly reluctant to join them as he did not agree with some of their traditions. Daccine did not take a wife as was a tradition in the Rokatu clan but bore two sons before the unification of Pirisk. First King of Pirisk As Tecan grew in power and influence among the Piriskin people, the other clan and tribe leaders including Daccine began to plot against him as they saw their traditional warrior ways being diminished. After Tecan proposed ceasing raids on their enemies, the leaders confronted him and he challenged them to a contest to see who would rule. No one sided with Tecan in the fight and Daccine and six others fought him to the death. Daccine himself had fought conservatively through most of the match only striking at opportune times which allowed him to outlast the other leaders and finally be the one to slay Tecan after he had already been bloodied and fatigued. Being the only survivor of the fight, Daccine claimed his rule over Pirisk and declared himself the first king of the Pirisk nation; a title that would go unchallenged with the Rokatu clansmen and other leaders backing him. His first action as king was exiling Tecan's only son, Cestan, the Olopec clan, and any other Piriskins that had supported Tecan. This is one of the few instances in which Daccine had made a conservative decision by allowing Cestan to live due to his relationship with his two son's who Cestan had trained from an early age. Daccine would rule for nearly two decades as a cruel despot but claimed land from The Long Wash to almost the eastern coast which at the time was the largest nation. Notably he also claimed the Tecani capital on the Mid-Land Cape''' '''which would later become the Piriskin capital. During his reign he implemented the capture and use of slaves beyond any other civilization at that time. Daccine himself saw the idea of prisoners as a waste of resources and in a speech to his generals said “What kind of intelligence does a man have to keep his enemy alive for the sole purpose of returning them to their land only to invade again? Is every bit of food important that it should go unwasted? If the prisoners want food then I want something from them! Our food becomes their strength when in war it should be their food that becomes our strength.” The use of slaves for labor in Piriskin fields and in the city as builders allowed the Piriskins to focus more on their military endeavors. Daccine also began to utilize the Piriskin tribes with renowned raiding customs and even reached out to other Torso tribes to attack settlements, migrants, or even caravans to steal loot but more so slaves to help in the construction of Magastara which he began to grow fonder of as his life went on. With this new workforce of slaves he made Magastara into a formidable settlement and stronghold. Before his death he decreed that the king would be decided in a duel between his sons and his sons after if they ever gave birth to more than one. But upon his death, a tribe leader named Natnis challenged Daccine’s sons for the throne. The other leaders supported his challenge as they believed Daccine’s sons had become even crueler than their father and would surely continue his ways. Legacy Daccine would be known as Daccine the Great by some as he built the foundation of Pirisk but others only knew him as Daccine the Cruel. His reign holds many feats that did make Pirisk a powerful nation but his methods were cruel and his wrath was felt by all. The slightest mistakes were met with the cruelest of punishments as he saw no room for weakness. Even for a society that revolved around violence, his generals did not agree with frequent resorting to executions and purging that saw whole families and groups put to the sword often for one man’s mistake or slip of the tongue.